Broken
by MurasakiMegami
Summary: Sequel to "Trapped", set after "The Dark World". Summary inside to avoid spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, hello, hello!_**

**_I'm back, babies! As promised, here's the sequel to "Trapped", my first Sifki fic._**

**_Just to recap: Loki forced Sif into a marriage in exchange to spare her friends' lives, but it turned out he loved her since they were children and she unintentionally broke his heart when she started a relationship with Thor. As the days went by and Loki was the ever caring and loving husband, she was starting to warm up to him, but he overheard a conversation between her and Hogun and misinterpreted that she was faking it just to get Thor back to the throne of Asgard, so he sent her away._**

**_So, we were back to the shenanigans of Thor (the last half), Avengers and The Dark World, and if you watched the latter, you know Loki faked his death and took Odin's form._**

**_And this is where we are now :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters; I just play with them for while because I'm naughty :P_**

**_Warning: there's a reason is rated M, people. There'll be smut and foul language. Don't say I didn't warn you. _**

**_Apologies: please forgive any grammatical errors or misspells, because English isn't this author's first language, but she likes to think she excels at it :P_**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Sif was still in the palace when she found out he was dead. She overheard two guards talking to each other and it was different now. When he fell from Bifrost, somewhere inside her, she knew he was alive and well. It didn't matter what anybody said to her. She knew he was safe somewhere.

This time was different. They said there was a body. Odin announced it and even held a funeral service in honor of his last heroic deed. Unlike many citizens whispering around at the time of the announcement, Sif did believe he was capable of doing such a thing.

She didn't attend to the funeral. She didn't want to see his dead body on some drakkar to be set on fire. She sneaked into the palace instead. To the chambers they shared for such a short time, though when she thought back, seemed like it had been ages.

Turning the handlers on the large doors, she entered the room. It had been a while, but when she looked around she felt as if she had never left. Sitting on the impeccable made bed, she caressed the sheet. So many memories. So many sorrows. What hurt most was that she was certain if he had stayed with her and agreed to her plan of getting away from the throne, they would be together and most important, he would be alive.

"Idiot…" She whispered to herself as she lay down on the bed, finally letting herself cry. For him, for her, for what could have happened and now was lost for good.

* * *

She was startled from her sleep when a hand shook her arm gently. Focusing her eyes, she looked at the face of 'Odin'.

"Your Majesty!" She sat up, swinging her legs out of the bed, ready to get up, but he put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"There's no need to get rush away, Lady Sif."

"I… I…The door was open and I…"

"I understand." The smiling king sat at the foot of the bed and she could see how tired he looked. "You miss him… don't you?" He tried not to sound too eager, but even if he did, Sif was too distraught to notice.

She looked up at him, surprised at his question. "I… I just…" She felt the forming tears sting her eyes. "I am sorry…"

"It's all right, dear. "

Sif sniffed. "I'm sorry he died hating me because he misunderstood my intentions. And I'm sorry he died before he… before we could make things right."

"He died as a hero." 'Odin' pointed.

"It sounds like him alright. Having to sacrifice himself so something good comes out of him. That's as melodramatic as he gets." She added bitterly.

'Odin' frowned at her words, then chuckled soundly. "Maybe you're right. If you want to stay, Lady Sif, you're welcome."

She shook her head. "I'm grateful to your kindness, my King, but I don't think I can."

He comprehended her expression. Staying in that room alone would be too painful now. Nodding, he got up. "Stay as long as you need, then. If you'll excuse me, I'll retire to my chambers."

"I understand. You should rest, Your Majesty. I'll be leaving soon."

He patted a hand on her shoulder as a reassuring gesture, caressing a stray strand of her dark hair, the movement so subtle she didn't notice.

* * *

As she walked out of the palace, she heard Fandral called out to her. She rolled her eyes and kept walking. She knew her friend would be happy with the recent events, with reason, but she really didn't want to hear him list the reasons why the realm was better off without the Trickster. The blonde warrior didn't give up and ran after her, reaching his hands out.

"Come here."

"Fuck off, Fandral!"

He managed to grab her arm to keep her from walking further away, but she yanked her arm out of his grasp angrily and pushed him away.

"What is it with you? Shouldn't you be celebrating somewhere? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Actually, no. He should be locked away and pay for his crimes, not dead. But it doesn't matter I think. You think I don't know?"

"Know what?"

"You're in love with him." Sif scoffed. "You can try to hide all you want but I know you too well. I saw the look on your face the day you learned he had fallen from Bifrost. That was when I was certain, because I suspected it since your 'marriage' to him was over. You weren't the same anymore."

She casted her eyes away from her friend, her lips trembling and her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"You don't have to confirm or confess anything to me. It's not my place to judge. You said he was different to you, and I believe that. He couldn't be an asshole to **_everyone_**. Like I said, my opinion doesn't matter. Now let me be a good friend and hold you while you grieve for your lost love."

She didn't move, so he had to pull her to his arms to hug her. Sif sniffed, but was determined not to cry. She never liked crying in front of other people, not even her friends.

"If he had listened to me…" Her shaking voice sounded muffled in his shirt.

He pushed her at arm's length. "No point in torturing yourself with this now, Sif. You tried your best with him; if he elected to ignore that, it was his loss."

She shook her head. "We never had a chance to sort things out. He refused to see me when he was in prison. He still believed I lied to him. He hated me. He…"

"Hey. Hey. Hey! No. You're not doing this to yourself! It is not your fault. It's over. Either we will drink on it or you're going to suck it up like a good warrior."

Sif smiled and Fandral smiled back. "Thank you, Fandral. I'll pass the drink for tonight, but thank you."

"All right. Some other day then." She nodded. "Come on, let me walk you home." He embraced her shoulder as they walked the nearly empty streets of Asgard.

* * *

Lady Sif woke up feeling much better. Or at least she tried to assure herself and her family that she was. She would, anyway, once she resumed her sword practice. Beating conceited soldiers always made her feel better, especially when they acted in a condescending manner about fighting a woman, and their subsequently shame at being beaten by said woman. This made her smile genuinely for the first time in who knows how long.

She arrived at the arena and it was crowded. She searched around for her friends, but couldn't see any of them among so many soldiers. A hand tapped on her shoulder and she turned around to find a young man smiling.

"Looking for a partner of training?"

She eyed him up and down. He looked younger than her, but a little taller; he wasn't muscular, but had the proper body of a warrior in training. He had a scruffy beard, blonde, like his hair. She didn't remember having seen him before.

"And you are…?"

"Olaf!" He announced happily and reached out a hand at her. Sif merely raised a brow and he dropped his hand, an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Let me guess. You made a wager with a group of assholes you call friends, that you would knock down the Warrior Lady and shame her in front of everyone else, proving she is nothing but a woman like any other and should get herself a man."

He stared at her dumbfounded, before scratching his head and smiling sheepishly. "Uh… well, they didn't say with these words..."

She snorted and turned on her heels, walking away from him.

He followed her. "I'm sorry, I just… There are so many stories about you. I was really looking forward to train with you."

"Go away."

He stopped and watched her go. "Unless you're afraid."

That made her stop. A few men ceased their conversation to stare. The expressions on their faces denounced pity for the newbie. Turning around, she examined him. She had taken down men bigger than him. They were strong, but she had skills, speed and intelligence to defeat them. She used to say her secret weapon was their own macho smugness; at first, they held back because she was a woman, and when she looked tough enough to endure the fight, they got angry and made mistakes out of impatience. She only had fair fights with her friends, because they respected her as warrior, an equal. But this… kid, he challenged her in front of everyone.

She walked to him, in slow, menacing steps, her chin up and her eyes narrowing. "I hope you haven't bet all your money, wager boy."

A large amount of people gathered around to watch the fight. The ones who didn't were the people already accustomed to see Sif's challengers eating dust time after time, so they were more worried about their own challenges.

It was a balanced battle. The boy was fast and oozed enthusiasm, but Sif was a veteran, she knew how to use her skills and his mistakes to gain advantage. She finally broke his spear and cornered him, knocking him down with a precise kick to his stomach. He fell on the ground and she sat on his chest, sinking her short sword on the floor beside his head, making him flinch.

Olaf looked up at her wide-eyed, trying to catch his breath, a harder task with her weight on top of him. She smirked as thunderous clapping started around them and she got up, pulling her sword and walking away while he was a helped up by a group of sympathetic men.

* * *

Later, Sif was sitting in a dark corner of the tavern, drinking quietly alone. Usually, she was at the loudest table, with her friends, singing and joking around. But not today. Not for a long time, she thought.

"You're a remarkable woman, Lady Sif!" She froze hearing the familiar sentence yelled by a familiar voice.

Looking up, she spotted the obnoxious young man she had defeated earlier coming towards her. "What did you say?"

He held his hand up in defense. "Hey, calm down. It's just a compliment." Flopping onto a chair across her, he put a bottle of wine on the table.

Her surprised look turned into an annoyed one. "Who said you could sit?"

Olaf raised an eyebrow at her. "Really, Sif? Can I call you Sif?"

"No."

"Lady Sif, then. I hope there are no hard feelings between us." He winked at her and filled up his mug, gesturing the bottle to her inquisitively. After a moment of hesitation, she sighed impatiently and held her mug out to him. Smiling, he proceeded to fill it up. "You can really fight, it was a fair fight, and you deserved to win."

"Is it so hard to accept that you have to keep saying it aloud to assure yourself?" She remarked acidly before sipping her wine.

Olaf chuckled nervously. "I guess I should to stop now."

She nodded in a mocking enthusiastic manner. "You should."

He drank more of his wine and drummed his fingers on the table, looking around randomly. "You know…"

"Look, kid, thank you for the wine, but stop. Just stop right now. You think you're the first to try to beat me, lose, and then try to court me? This is getting really irritating. I'm not here for you to prove anything to you or to your stupid friends. Or getting beaten up makes you more attracted to me? Is that it? Well, keep you shitty perversions to yourselves. Understand?"

Sif got up hastily, knocking her chair down, and pulled a few coins from her pocket and threw it on the table, storming off the tavern.

* * *

Sif woke up shivering. She looked at the other side of her room, realizing the window was open and a cold wind was furiously blowing the curtains. She sat up, intending to close the curtains, but had to cover her mouth to muffle a surprise scream when she saw Loki sitting on the foot of the bed, smiling at her. For a moment, she just looked at him speechless from shock.

"Is this… is this a dream?"

Loki's smile widened and he crawled on the bed to her. Leaning in and brushed his icy lips on hers, kissing her softly. When she pulled away to examine his face, still not believing she was seeing him there, he pushed her gently to lay down, settling beside her, face to face.

It was so vivid. She thought she would have forgotten most of his features by now, it had been too long, but no. His green orbs, twinkling with mischief, the smile playing in his lips… It was all there. It was all him.

He caressed her face and pushed a lock of her hair from her forehead.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" She whispered, yawning.

"Yes." He whispered as he pulled her to his chest, holding her tight as she started to drift off.

* * *

**_How do you like the intro? Tell me your thoughts, guys, I love to hear it._**

**_See you next chapter ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

"_You're just a someone gone away_

_You never said goodbye_

_Why, lover why?"_

_(Lover Why, Century)_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Her kick shattered part of the massive log, sending splinters flying in the air. She wasn't in a very good mood, so she decided to train with something that wasn't alive to prevent from killing someone by accident.

Loki wasn't there when she woke up. Somehow she wasn't surprised. She had had many dreams like that lately – not one as vivid as that, but still. Maybe she was losing her mind altogether.

With an angry grunt, she delivered another kick to the log, breaking another large portion.

"Whoa. What did this poor log do to you?"

"I'll be happy to switch your places, if you want." She replied sarcastically, massaging her calf, a little sore from the impact, nothing she wasn't used to on her daily training.

Fandral chuckled. "You're always a delight to be around, my dear." He watched as she continued her attack. "So, I heard you're not breaking only logs or people's legs, but also young men hearts."

Her fist stopped in mid-punch and she turned to him. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

He simply gestured with his head behind her. She turned her head to see Olaf arriving in the arena, greeting everyone around in his usually irritating happy demeanor. She growled disgusted.

"What's his fuckin' problem?"

The blonde warrior smiled. "He likes you, that is a problem indeed."

"What is it with you, men? Getting beat up makes you horny?"

He frowned, focusing on thought. "Actually, depending on the nature of the beating we're talking about here…"

Sif rolled her eyes and walked away from him. He followed her.

"You should give the boy a chance. He doesn't look so bad."

"Thank you, Fandral. I appreciate your sentimental advices. You can stop now."

"Really, Sif. I know it's too soon, but you'll have to stop moping about the dead and look around you to see the people who care sometime."

She halted then, to look her friend in the eye. "Why everyone seems so obsessed about getting me married? Who said that's my goal in life?"

"And whoever said this appalling word, 'marriage'? I was talking about a distraction, darling." He winked at her.

Sif covered her face in her hands for a moment, and when she looked at him again, she was bursting with laughter. "You are such an asshole." Still laughing, she shook her head, sitting on a bench close by.

"What? Everyone needs to release the tension every now and then." He sat by her side, relieved to see her laugh wholeheartedly for the first time in a long time. It seemed like a huge weight was being lifted off her shoulders. "You know, I missed that sound." He gripped her shoulder. "Still, I mean it. This can't be good to you, this isolation. I know you probably can't stop thinking about him and that will only make it harder for you to get over it. You need to distract yourself. You need to hang out with your friends, and drink till you pass out, kill a few trolls, terrorize new recruits, hell, even fuck a little… Whatever it takes, but you could use a little hedonism right now."

She looked at him intently as he spoke, but said nothing.

"Thor is worried, you know. He demanded to know what unsettled you so much you were avoiding your friends."

"Did you…?"

"No. I assumed you didn't want anyone to know, especially him, but this is wrong. He's your friend. He was furious when I claimed not to know what was happening, and vowed to kill whoever was causing your pain."

Sif smiled at that. Millennia would go by and Thor was still her best friend. It made her feel guilty about avoiding talking to him since the whole "Loki terrorizes Midgard" ordeal. She was afraid to blurt out about Loki and for some reason she thought he wouldn't understand. On the other hand, she thought Fandral would be outraged by it, and he was the one supporting her in her grief, so maybe Thor could be the least of her worries.

"I'll talk to him. In time."

"You better. He's starting to wonder if you're resenting him because of his midgardian."

Sif scoffed. "Oh, please! Thor should get over himself! I don't care about his frail human." She added with a disdained expression.

Fandral laughed. "Yes, I can see you don't care at all."

"I just think he could do better." She shrugged and Fandral smiled.

"I know you do." He patted her knee. "Think about what I said."

As he got up and left, she looked up to see Olaf had finally reached her.

"Greetings."

Sif merely raised an eyebrow. He scratched his head, looking around uncomfortable, before flopping next to her on the bench, ignoring her eye roll.

"Look, I know we started on the wrong foot…"

"We started with my foot on your face. It sounds right to me."

He managed an embarrassing smile. "Right, right. You don't have to be so defensive all the time."

"And you don't have to follow me around like a lost pet."

Getting up swiftly, she strode away from him, being a good mile away when she heard him yell.

"You should embrace the simpler things, Lady Sif!"

Surprised by his statement, she turned her head to look behind her hastily, which was distraction enough to cause her foot to bury into a hole in the ground, making her fall forward.

She rolled around, a little dizzy, her vision of the blue sky quickly being surrounded by concerned and curious faces.

"Lady Sif, are you all right?"

She heard the voice above the buzzing of other voices, but couldn't make out who it was.

"My… my ankle. My ankle." She murmured, becoming aware of an excruciating pain on her swelling ankle.

She heard a welter and Olaf was there, making his way to her. He crouched beside her.

"Are you…?"

"My fuckin' ankle!" She managed to grunt, squeezing her eyes with a sudden pang on the affected area.

Olaf looked at the ankle and looked up to the people around. "Everybody clear. Do it!" He took her hand to help her sit up. "I'm going to take you inside."

She nodded stiffly, grimacing at each wave of pain as he slid one arm under her knee and another under her back, lifting her up and carrying her inside the palace.

* * *

"It is just twisted, not broken." The healer said finishing wrapping a bandage around her ankle. "A few days with your foot up, and taking the mixtures, you will be fine in no time."

Sif groaned annoyed. Being trapped in bed for days wasn't her idea of good time. "Do I really have to stay here?" She looked around the room she once shared with Loki, now crowded with the Warriors Three, the healer, Olaf and Thor.

"Odin demanding you stayed." Thor announced. "He said you will to be watched over and cared for properly here."

"I can take care of myself." She muttered stubbornly.

"Really. The only way to make sure you stay on the bed is tying you to it." Fandral knew her.

"I can do that." Olaf stated, making all eyes turn to him.

"I beg your pardon?" Sif inquired gritting her teeth.

"I mean… I can watch over you."

Sif snorted. "No, thank you."

"Sounds great!" Fandral grinned at her furious expression. "We can't stay all the time, and someone has to make sure Sif is behaving."

"There are servants in the castle." Hogun didn't understand Fandral's enthusiasm.

"Yes, but…" He inched closer to the bed, caressing Sif's face, to which she pulled away in anger. "Lady Sif is a Warrior of Asguard, not a guest. Not to mention she was queen… ish. After all she's done to this realm, she deserves a special treatment. Olaf, we entrust you with our precious gem." He kissed her soundly on the forehead, knowing she would bash him to a pulp if she could get up from the bed.

"Thank you, Fandral." Images of her hands squeezing the air out of his throat danced on her mind as she shot him a dirty look.

"Only the best for you, my dear." Fandral had an amused look on his face as he passed by Olaf on his way out, tapping him sympathetically on the shoulder.

The other occupants of the room exchanged confused looks, unaware of Fandral's plan, or even who the hell Olaf was. But they saw no harm on it, so they didn't argue.

"We should all go now and let Lady Sif resting." Thor smiled at her and steered people out of the room.

Sif and Olaf stared at each other silently. He cleared his throat.

"So… do you want anything?"

"I want you to go away."

"And miss these valuable moments between us?" He winked at her.

Sif groaned and lay down, throwing the pillow over her face to evade him.

* * *

She didn't realize how much she needed to sleep until she woke up feeling so refreshed. Pushing the pillow slowly over her face, she peeked around the room. It was a little dark, since night had fallen while she slept, but she didn't see Olaf nowhere in sight. Sighing with relief, she placed the pillow beside her, almost screaming when she heard his voice out of nowhere.

"Did you sleep well?"

He was sitting on the armchair immediately beside the bed, calmly flipping through the pages of a large book.

"Are you going to be here all day?"

"Yes. I made a promise to Prince Thor. If I leave, it's treason."

"You have nothing better to do? Nobody else to torment?"

"Not really. I'm all yours."

There was a knock on the door, which cut her next angry retort.

"Your dinner is here." He announced happily, opening the door to take the tray from the servant's hands. "Thank you, darling."

She watched as he adjusted the tray on her lap. "Why did you say that?"

"Excuse me, what?"

"In the arena. You said I should 'embrace simpler things'."

He looked at her puzzled. "No… I didn't."

"Of course you did. I heard you. That's why I fell in the first place."

"I see. Now you're just trying to make me feel guilty."

Sif rolled her eyes. "Cut it out! You said it. I heard you!"

"Why is that so important?"

"Because it is!" She sighed, accommodating the table on her lap to start eating. "You know what? Never mind."

Olaf watched as she started eating quietly, before returning his attention to his book, seemingly oblivious to the fact she was occasionally throwing a discreet glance at her "watcher".

"May I confess something?" He said suddenly.

"Somehow I have the feeling you'll say it no matter what my answer is."

"The fight, the wager… I lied." Sif frowned, chewing. "I just... wanted to get to know you."

She stared at him silently for a moment.

"That makes you even more stupid than I thought."

"Why?" He looked offended.

"That's the worse way to get to a woman. What, just because I kick people's ass you think the best way to get to me is getting your ass kicked? I don't know what kind of women you've been around, but I for one don't find this attractive at all."

He smiled. "You're right, you're right. I feel really stupid now."

"Well, you should."

"So… if I invite you to…"

"No." She shook her head. "Look, fine, you're clarified your intentions, and I know you're not the asshole I took you for – you're an imbecile, but that's not so bad after all - we're good. You seem like a nice person and all, but…"

"But Loki." He scowled. "The Silver Tongue. Really?"

Sif sighed, turning her attention back to her plate. "That's actually none of your business."

"All right, not may place to judge your choice of men, but he's dead."

"I said that's not of your business."

It was his turn to sigh, frustrated. "Fine. How's the ankle?"

She waggled her foot, grimacing a little. "It's actually better."

"Good, soon you won't need me anymore."

"You fool yourself to think I ever did."

"Charming, as usual."

"My best trait."

* * *

She woke up with the light sound of steps on the room, but remained still with her eyes shut. Through the haziness of her sleep, she slowly remembered Olaf would probably be there to watch over her, so she relaxed and tried to go back to sleep.

She was startled when the steps starting to sound closer to the bed now and she felt the mattress shift around the footboard area. She held her breath when the covers ruffled, baring her feet to the cool night breeze. Holding her breath to keep from alarming the cheeky intruder, she fluttered her eyes open, but so slightly she knew he wouldn't notice in the dim light. She was intrigued by the sight of Olaf sitting on the far edge of the bed, his hands now encircling her sore ankle. He took a quick glance at her, keeping still as he made sure she was still sleeping.

And then she felt an ice-like grip around her ankle, making her jump in shock from his grasp. "What are you…?" A sudden realization making her eyes widen as she edged away from him. "You're a Jotun! You're a Jotun!"

"You need to calm down now." He noticed she was entangling her limbs in the covers and dangerously getting close to the edge of the bed. "Careful. You're going to hurt yourself."

"What do you want from me?"

"Please, stop yelling. No need to attract so much attention this time of the night. Settle down and I will explain."

"Explain what?" To her utterly shock, he slowly morphed into a form she knew too well before her eyes. "Loki?!"

* * *

_**I thought this chapter was a little rushed, don't you think? But I didn't want to bore you extending too much the deceit. Plus, I was dying to see Loki & Sif together again at once. Wasn't you?**_

_**I don't know if you had seen it coming, but in any case, ta-da! Reasons to be explained in a future chapter ;)**_

_**Let me know what you think, reviews inspire me :D**_


End file.
